


in my heart is a christmas tree farm

by pearlselegancies



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, adult juke, juke as parents, just juke being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28292598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearlselegancies/pseuds/pearlselegancies
Summary: Waking up on Christmas morning has always been one of Julie’s favorite things. Even in the haze that followed her mother’s death, she had managed to get excited for Christmas, following Carlos down the stairs and into the living room so they could open their presents.
Relationships: Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 85





	in my heart is a christmas tree farm

Waking up on Christmas morning has always been one of Julie’s favorite things. Even in the haze that followed her mother’s death, she had managed to get excited for Christmas, following Carlos down the stairs and into the living room so they could open their presents.

Now, she was 30 and no longer filled with that childish joy (or childish energy if she was being honest), but she was every bit excited. Emily Rose and Max were still asleep, or at least pretending to be, and she could see Luke’s chest falling and rising as he slept.

She laid there, making sure she didn’t wake up her husband before finally she got sick and tired of lying there. Julie rolled over, pressing a kiss to Luke’s cheek.

“Luke. C'mon wake up. It’s Christmas.” Luke snorted as he woke up, sitting up and looking at her. “I know that angel. I also know that the kids are still asleep, and we should still be asleep.” Julie rolled her eyes at him before trying to push him out of the bed.

“Luke. C'mon. Please hang up the stockings for the kids, so I can fill them.” After a moment of silence, he sighed and she grinned, her now chin length curls falling into her face.

Luke rolled his eyes at her before leaning in and kissing her. She smiled at him before pulling back. “C'mon rockstar. Let’s go give the kids the best Christmas they’ve ever experienced.”

Luke grinned at her. “Hell yeah.”


End file.
